Negación.
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: La pobre Miyako no ha tenido muy buena suerte en su vida amorosa, y ahora está ligeramente confundida, porque definitivamente, ella NO puede estar enamorada de su mejor amigo..... ¿o si?


**Negación.**

No, no, no, simplemente no puede ser posible.

Es sólo que.....

Rayos, una excusa, tengo que pensar en algo, porque solamente ¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!

¡Ya sé! ¡Lo que pasa es que he pasado mucho tiempo con él, y no he tenido novio hace mucho!

Es decir, cualquiera se puede llegar a enamorar de su mejor amigo ¿o no? ¡Que no estoy enamorada! No, no lo estoy. Simplemente es que Iori es muy lindo. Y yo estoy desesperada. Digo, para estar teniendo una discusión conmigo misma, algo serio debe de estarme pasando.

¡Si, eso es!

¡No en vano soy muy inteligente! ¡¡Pude descubrir el misterio!! ¡Estoy desesperada por tener novio!

Si tan sólo ese fuera el caso.

Poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, nunca me ha molestado enamorarme. Me gusta la sensación de mariposas en el estómago, y nerviosismo, y sentirme en las nubes si el chico me ve..... lo admito, soy una enamoradiza empedernida. 

¡¡Pero nunca quise enamorarme de mi mejor amigo!!

Además, Iori no es sólo un amigo para mi. Es como el hermanito menor que nunca tuve. Lo conozco desde que nació, y desde que su madre me permitió tenerlo en mis brazos, juré que siempre lo iba a querer. ¡Pero no como novio!

Soy el colmo. Esa es la pura verdad.

Si, okay, admito que hubo UNA vez –bueno, o dos, o tres, o seis ¿¿¿pero quien lleva la cuenta???- a los ocho años en que le dije a Iori que nos íbamos a casar. ¡Pero era porque había escuchado a mi hermana decir que los mejores amigos siempre se casan! Además, Iori había estado muy triste desde la muerte de su padre, y yo sólo quería animarlo.

El papá de Iori, Hiroki, había sido como un tío para mi. Cuando murió, también se llevó al niño inocente que había sido mi amigo.

A menudo digo que nadie conoce a Iori como lo hago yo. Y es la verdad. Yo sé todo sobre él, y él es el chico que mejor me conoce.

Mis padres y yo estuvimos fuera de la habitación del hospital cuando murió el papá de Hiroki. Y me da miedo admitir que todavía recuerdo claramente ese día. Recuerdo perfectamente haber visto entrar a un niño tierno y dulce que siempre se deshacía en sonrisas, y luego vi salir a un niño triste, que súbitamente se sentía demasiado responsable por cosas que no podía llegar a entender.

Cuando Iori y yo conocimos a Daisuke, Daisuke me dijo que para tener siete años, Iori era demasiado serio. Yo quise decirle que él no había sido así. Quise decirle que Iori había sido un niño amable, que siempre solía sonreír, y que era el que solía consolarme cuando me peleaba con uno de mis hermanos, pero lo único que le dije es 'Si, así es él'. Ahora, ¿por qué dije esto? No sé, tal vez porque sentí que el pasado de Iori y mío era eso, sólo de los dos. No sé si él le cuente a sus novias de la vez en que estábamos jugando en el parque, y cuando brinqué del columpio me raspé la rodilla porque tropecé, y luego como él me regaló una paleta para que no llorara. Honestamente, no lo creo.

Es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado.

Pero sigo diciendo que NO me gusta Iori. Es sólo que estoy confundida porque es mi mejor amigo. A veces, cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien, llegas a pensar que te gusta más que como amigo.

Y no, no es que Iori no sea importante para mi. Pero simplemente no es (¡por qué no lo es!) tan importante como alguien a quien llegue a amar.

Okay, amo a Iori. ¡Pero no puedo amarlo como pareja, porque él es como mi hermanito! Simplemente estoy seriamente confundida.

Tal vez sea porque siempre ha estado a mi lado. De acuerdo, puede que sea porque fue al primer chico al que le di chocolates en San Valentín, y puede que tenga algo que ver con que me haya regalado una rosa blanca en el día blanco. ¡Pero por todos los cielos, teníamos diez y seis años! ¡Eso no quiere decir nada!

Y no, sigo diciendo que no tiene NADA que ver el hecho de que tengamos pareja o no, cada San Valentín yo le regalo chocolates caseros, y él me regala un ramo de rosas blancas. ¡Es sólo una tradición entre nosotros! Y no, ¡no siento que mi corazón late más rápido cuando pienso en eso! ¡Simplemente no lo hago!

No, es que no es posible que me guste Iori como algo más que un hermanito. ¡Pero con un demonio, porque tenía que ser un hermanito que se pusiera tan..... tan..... TAN GUAPO!

De niño era lindo, tierno y adorable. ¡¡¡¡DE GRANDE ES LINDO, GUAPO Y ADORABLE!!!! ¡Y no, sus grandes ojos verdes no hacen NADA para ayudar a tranquilizarme! Desde siempre ha tenido esta.... _habilidad_ para volverme mantequilla con sus ojos. No tienen idea como agradezco que Iori nunca haya sido un chico para poner los adorables ojos de perrito triste, porque juro que todas las chicas correríamos peligro. Debería ser prohibido que un chico de dieciocho años tenga ojos tan hermosos y adorables. Y luego, el cuerpo. ¿Por qué tiene que tener tan buen cuerpo? No hay duda de que Noriko debe estar muy agradecida por el kendo.....

Y hablando del diablo, la principal razón por la que NO puede gustarme Iori Hida, es por su novia, Noriko.

Ellos dos llevan dos años saliendo, y son la pareja perfecta, se adoran, y no hay vez en que Iori no vea a Noriko en que sus hermosos ojos verdes no brillen.

Y eso me recuerda que los mejores amigos NUNCA funcionan como novios. Bueno, Taichi y Sora son la excepción, pero ¡honestamente! ¿cuántas parejas pueden decir lo mismo? Daisuke y Ken terminaron, y ahora Ken y Hikari son felices juntos, y Daisuke y Wallace también. ¡Pero nada más! 

No, no estoy admitiendo que me guste Iori, ¡porque no me gusta! Debe ser sólo que sigo deprimida por haber terminado con Takeru. Si, aunque eso haya sido hace cuatro meses. Eso debe ser todo. Es decir, yo estaba muy enamorada de Takeru, y todo indicaba que él también me quería, pero de repente todo eso cambió y terminamos. Tal vez el hecho de que piense que me guste Iori es que él estuvo ahí para mi cuando terminé con él. En lugar de irme a ver a Hikari o a Sora, corrí a casa de Iori, y él canceló su cita con Noriko para quedarse conmigo en la noche, y me dejó dormir en su cama porque yo no quise irme a mi casa y enfrentar a mi familia.

Esa es otra cosa que admirar de Iori: la capacidad de sacrificio que tiene. Esa noche recuerdo que lloré en su regazo, y él estuvo acariciando mi cabello durante mucho rato, asegurándome que no era mi culpa, pero al mismo tiempo asegurándome que Takeru debía tener una buena razón, y que seguramente encontraría a alguien más. Iori siempre ha tenido esta manera de saber lo que estoy pensando, y el escucharlo decir eso mientras lloraba en él era lo que necesitaba para calmarme.

Pero no me puede gustar él. Simplemente no se puede.

Debería irme a casa, y revisar mi correo electrónico. Michael y Mimi terminaron, y tal vez él quiera salir, o aunque sea ir al digimundo a dar una vuelta.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, no puedo irme de este endemoniado parque. 

Se preguntarán porque. Bueno, es por la simple y sencilla razón de que en este parque Iori y yo solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños, y en esta misma banca era donde uno de nosotros se sentaba cuando algo estaba mal. Obviamente, mi cerebro no funciona porque no le dije a NADIE que iba a estar aquí, sólo a mi hermano para que avisara.

No quiero que me guste Iori. Simplemente no me puede gustar. Él es mi hermanito. Es mi mejor amigo. Es con quien voy cuando necesito desahogarme, es el primero en saber mis buenas noticias. Es quien nunca ha olvidado ninguno de mis cumpleaños, quien aun ahora me regala rosas cada día blanco. 

Es simplemente..... Iori. Dulce, tierno, preocupado, amable, serio, lindo Iori.

¡Pero no quiero que nada de eso cambia!

Me conozco. Sé que si me empieza a gustar Iori, me sonrojaré cuando él este cerca, y no podré verlo a los ojos, y..... ¡perderé a mi mejor amigo!

Y además, Iori sabe perfectamente como me pongo cuando me gusta alguien. Y cuando se de cuenta de que me pongo así por él.....

No, no, no hay forma de que me guste él. No me puede gustar él, no me va a gustar él, no quiero que me guste él.

-- "¿Miyako?"

Trágame tierra. En este momento, ábrete y trágame completa. Nunca te he pedido un favor antes, así que cúmplemelo ahora. No puede ser. Iori no puede estar aquí, él está en una cita con Noriko. No, no, no, no y no.

Alcé la cabeza con cuidado, y efectivamente, me encontré con los mismos ojos verdes que insisto no me hacen temblar, y no me hacen sentir mareada.

-- "Hola Iori."

No, la sonrisa que me estaba dando no era excesivamente linda. Y no se veía guapo con esos pantalones y esa chamarra negra.

-- "¿Qué haces aquí, Miyako?"

-- "Quería relajarme.... los exámenes estuvieron algo pesados"

Algo bueno es que yo si puedo mentir sin problemas. Iori puede hacer muchas cosas, pero aun se ve fácilmente cuando miente. ¡Pero no me gusta mentirle a él!

-- "¿Te molesta si me quedó?"

Si.

-- "No, en lo absoluto."

Levemente me moví hacia un lado, abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos. Él se sentó a mi lado, y los dos estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, sólo escuchando el sonido de los niños al jugar. Yo en lo particular, me quedé viendo a dos niños que por alguna razón se me recordaban algo.  La niña era mayor que el pequeño, y los dos iban tomados de la mano, corriendo hasta la resbaladilla.

Oh... ya sé a que me recuerda.

-- "Esos niños se parecen a nosotros hace unos años, ¿verdad?" me preguntó suavemente. Evité voltear a verlo –sentía sus ojos clavados en mi- pero asentí.

Los dos volvimos a quedar en silencio, viendo a los dos niños jugar. Hubo un momento en que el niño pequeño abrazó fuertemente a la niña, y ella se sonrojó levemente.

-- "Te adoraba cuando niño." Me confesó Iori.  Me atrevo a decir que debo haberme vuelto tres veces más roja que una manzana madura. Lo vi de reojo, y noté que él también estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-- "Es..... natural, que un niño considere a su mejor amiga como una enamorada" le murmuré suavemente, no atreviéndome a verlo por miedo a que adivinara la razón por la que había dicho eso. Y no, me niego a pensar que mi corazón se rompió al considerar esto como una razón.

Juro que el que tuviera Iori tuviera el emblema de la sinceridad no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

-- "Era más que eso..... no puedo explicarlo....." dijo con un suspiro.

¿Creen que si digo suficientes veces que esta casi confesión no me está afectando en lo absoluto, mi corazón se calme y yo no corra el riesgo de tener un paro cardíaco? ¿No? Que bueno que estamos de acuerdo.

Algo en la parte de mi cerebro que seguía trabajando me hizo ver que efectivamente, Iori debería estar con Noriko, y no confesándome que de niño me quería. Volteé a verlo, curiosa. (El que él también me haya estado viendo en ese momento, y se haya sonrojado, NO me afectó. ¿Quedamos de acuerdo, corazón?)

-- "Iori, ¿no deberías estar con Noriko?"

Él sonrió tristemente, y negó con la cabeza.

-- "Terminamos en la mañana."

-- "¡Iori, lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien?"

-- "Si Miyako. Terminamos como amigos, que era en lo que nos habíamos convertido."

No tenía novia. Iori no tenía novia. 

Un leve destello de esperanza se adueñó de mi por unos segundos, antes de que mi odiosa conciencia, y la horrible realidad la apagaran. Aunque Iori no tuviera novia, ¿quién decía que estaría interesado en mi?

-- "¿Miyako?"

-- "¿Si?"

Unos breves de silencio.  Sin necesidad de voltear a verlo, supe que Iori se estaba sonrojando. La pregunta es porque.

-- "¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo?"

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Los sistemas han sido desconectados.  Has empezado a escuchar cosas.

O a esperar de más. ¡He visto miles de películas con Iori! El que me esté invitando ahorita a ver una no quiere decir nada..... somos amigos.

-- "A lo que me refiero..... ¿quieres salir conmigo?...... no como amigos sino como....."

-- "Cómo..... ¿En una cita?" ¡Con un demonio, mi voz no puede haber sonado tan estúpidamente patética!

-- "..... Si....."

¡Claro que él tenía que decir que no! ¡Él no es tonto! ¡Era obvio que sólo íbamos a ver una película y a......!

.....

Un momento.....

¿¿¿¿¿DIJO SI?????

¡¡HAY DIOS, HAY DIOS, HAY DIOS!! ¿¿¿Qué hago??? ¡¡¡IORI QUIERE SALIR CONMIGO!!!

¿¿¿¿Cómo me comporto, como me paro, como actúo???? ¡POR PIEDAD! ¡Alguien dígame como volver a respirar!

Gracias a todos los cielos que me quieren mucho, es él quien se para y me tiende una mano, un adorable rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Sintiendo como mi sonrisa –y mi sonrojo- aumenta, dejo que mis piernas toquen el suelo, y tomando la de él –advierto que no pienso soltarla fácilmente- me levanté. 

Bueno..... lo admito.....

Tal vez me guste Iori.....

.

.....

.....

.....

¡¡¡PERO SÓLO TAL VEZ!!!

FIN

Notas de la autora:

Un Miyori, algo cursi, bastante divertido, dedicado a Sya. ^^' Siento haberme tardado tanto en terminar esto, pero espero que te guste. (Culpa a mi inspiración ^^'''')

Bueno, como por desgracia debo seguir con la tarea, debo hacer esto corto.

¡Nos vemos!

Ja Ne

XO

Kali


End file.
